1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a composite connector having small dimensions used in a mobile phone for alternative connection with mating connectors in order to transmit signals or DC power from a charge.
2. Description of Prior Art
With developments in the communications industry, the functions and use of portable phones are improving day by day. Accordingly, connectors used in portable phones are developing rapidly. The trend today is to integrate many functions and produce units having smaller dimensions for facilitating consumer carrying. U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,660 discloses a prior art connector shown in FIG. 7. The prior art connector comprises an insulative housing 6 having a rectangular connection recess 611 extending rearward from a front surface 61. A flat connector 612 and a pair of RF terminals 613 are arranged within the connection recess 611. The flat connector 612 includes an insulation plate 612 and signal terminals 7 on upper and lower surfaces of the insulation plate. The RF terminals 613 are disposed on opposite sides of the flat connector. A pair of metallic reinforcing members 614 is provided on opposite sides of the connection recess 611 not only to reinforce the thin upper wall of the connection recess but also to serve as power terminals for recharging by means of a charger. The connector is also provided with a DC jack 615, which is accessible from the front surface 61. Battery terminals 8 project diagonally upward through the upper left sidewall of the housing 6 for contact with a battery within the portable phone. An integrated mating connector is required to mate the plate connector 612 and the RF terminals 613 and it is impossible to use two small size and optional use connectors in the prior art. In addition, when the battery is charged with a charge the flat connector and the RF terminals do not work at the same time, so do not facilitate use by the consumer. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.